Brooklyn Rage
by The Untamed Wind Naruto
Summary: What happen when someone help Joey early on in his life someone that help raise Joey, When his father wouldn't someone to lend a hand when he need it the most someone to teach him how to help and take care of his friend, Someone to help him release his Brooklyn Rage on his enemies (wow this is bad summary just read the story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Brooklyn Rage

 **It has been a long time since I had an idea of making a yugioh story about three years but it wasn't any good just going through the story with really no good change but know that I'm a little better a writing and can make better idea work so I hope people will like the story I'm going to make some slightly/big change with the cards there be no synchro/xyz/pendulum but there will be some newer card that make the deck slightly better and you have to tribute summon in the start so no yugi vs kaiba stupid first duel shanagins they have their first season deck at the begin of this fic so battle kingdom when yugi and joey first duel. It is a joey base story but it will include yugi/yami, Tea, Honda and Kabia moment this will have some season 0 stories but only until Death-T and only the important stories from it**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own yugioh yugioh is own be Shonen jump Kazuki Takahashi Toei Animation please support the official release**

Prologue

At seven in the afternoon a young teen boy was walking street with bruises on his face dirty in his blonde hair and tore up shirt and jacket with old pair of jeans and shoe with a big hole where the sole meet the fabric. he just finish a fight with a group of thugs which he lose but they now know that he would fight back and protect himself. He was a Gaijin an outsider from America specifically east coast in Brooklyn he moved here in the slum of Domino City, Japan when his family spilt him and his father and his younger sister was with his mom he wanted to stay with his sister but his mom could only take care of one of them even if his father was paying the alimony check to his mom she was high school dropout and could only get low paying jobs. His father was an a abusive man but he had the job to support them so he wanted his sister to grow with a loving parent so he went with his father it wasn't so bad as long as he stayed out the house until his father was wasted drunk which only took until six in the afternoon his father was an archetype engineer. So he didn't have much work but when he did he got paid a lot but most of it went to his mother and sister the rest to gambling and booze he work three part time job to pay for his school and his rent that his father made him pay which paid the apartment they lived in. 'There is no going back and if I had to do it again I will for my sister.' The boy finish his thought with great determination as he started running back to his gang hangout and he ran half a block until he was kick right in the face by a powerful kick to the face drop him hard on the concert sidewalk.

"Well Well Well what do we have here fellas a young Gaijin on are hands and he runs with Hirutani gang as well so what might be your name Gaijin." As a group of grown men in loose jackets walk out and surround him in a circle the boy they all were wearing sunglass and almost looked alike but with different hairdos they were getting there hand loose up and some with brass knuckles coming out.

The boy was still trying to clear his head so he didn't hear the group surround him so he answered him as rudely as he could without cursing them a new one in his east coast ascent "Well bud I don't know why you kick me like that but you're going pay, or my name isn't Katsuya Jonouchi but you can call me Joey after I'm done beating your ass."

Even thought when he relies the situation he was in he wouldn't back down even if they beat him within an inch of his life.

"Well a least this kid has some balls on him too bad am about to cut them off with that tongue of yours because you busted my little brother nose you punk." As the leader of the group talking close to the end he started attack Joey and the rest of the group quickly join in Joey tried fight back but almost instantly was knock on the floor and quickly went fetal position to protect himself the group was beating the boy for about an hour taking turns after they started making a game out of it taking turns beating him the beat him for about an hour and wouldn't stop until the leader got bored. So it only last thirty more minute.

"Alright gang it time I make good on my promise well gaijin it time I make you a eunuch I should start with that tongue of your to lessen the scream." As the man was smirking as he was pulling out a small hunting knife a couple of his lackeys grab his body and were laughing as they started pulled down his pant until they heard there boss was going start with his tongue and hold down his head to look straight and forceful open his mouth and grab his tongue and pulled it very hard to get the most of it.

'So this it this is how I die and even if I die I never be able to have kids. I never know what it like to have a family my only regret is I never be able help me sister again and I never be able to add any good into this world only bad choice after my parent split' Joey though as he watch as the man walked closer an getting ready to cut his tongue but he won't give them the satisfaction of them winning as he steeled his eyes and glared at his potentially killers.

"Good gaijin steel that heart of yours it make it more enjoyable to break your remaining spirt." The man was finish walking toward him and got on one knee to be level with the boy and slowly got knife toward joey tongue when suddenly

"Well look what I found a bunch of wannbe Yamkuza how about I show you what a real monster look like you bitchs."A stranger with a gruff voice spoke out in pissed off voice"

"Now who th-"the leader quickly turn around just to catch a trash can lid to the head which lead to him dropping knife a few feet away from Joey.

Quickly the rest of the group turns to attack the two holding Joey drop him and ran to attack the man. Joey started hear the sound of fighting and breaking of bones so the stranger was winning he guessed the group aren't laughing like they were when they were beating him.

As the sound of fighting Joey just laid there looking into the sky from where he was drop 'I'm so tired I just want to stay down and sleep it feels so comfortable where am laying down." As Joey was thinking this he started closing his eye even over the sound of flesh hitting flesh Multiple screams and the sound of bones braking the just got lose in the background until the complete disappear as he was about to fall complete asleep until he hear the sound of a gun firing off and heard a gruff yelp in pain he seen the leader pull out a gun a small M1911 in his hand.

"Well Asshole that trash lid hurt do you have any idea how much." The leader started walking closer to the man pasting the forgotten knife and to a couple feet away from it. "Well I'm about to make you target practice so how about I go for-"

Joey relies that his savior was in trouble do to the gun shot and need help but what can he do against an armed man until he seen the knife a few feet away from him he careful crawled to the knife slowly to not draw attention to him he got knife but now he was a couple feet away from the man and if he went to slow his savior would get shot so he start getting up Moderately until he was standing and with the knife in both hands pointed out in front and charge their leader but do to shacking it started leaning to the left but the man heard Joey running toward him and he turned toward Joey with his right side sealing his fate

"What th-"then the man got silent

Joey just heard the blade slice flesh but he didn't stop like he thought with the blade in the man so he trip and fell with the knife the knife broke on the concert sidewalk with broken piece cut deep into his shoulder as Joey looked into his cut he then look at the leader and what he saw was terrified him to his core as he saw the man was cut across his stomach and his inside where coming out.

"Well that a su-"as the leader of the gang started speaking but before he finish he fell over with his inside spilling out. At the sound of their leader falling over dead the rest of thugs just wanted to get away from the crime scene and started running away. While a distraught Joey just look at the man that he just killed terror started to spread in his mind and he would of stayed there until the cops came if it was for the man that saved him shacking out of it and with a worried voice.

"He kid you got to get out of here you don't want to be caught when someone walk across this so come on" as the man grab Joey and Joey grab the hilt of the knife and man run off carrying him until they heard the sound sirens went into their ear then man ran even faster and he didn't stop until the reach an rundown building. Then after catching his breath the man started speaking in an caring but with a business tone "Ok we are going get us clean up and our wound clean and stich up but you got to be quiet while I talk ok I make sure your takin care of."

Joey finally was able to get a clear luck at the man he was a tan man with a upkeep brown bearded his hair was brown short and spiky he had buries cover his face do to the fighting beforehand and he had a clean cut scar that started half way to his right ear to his right eye and at the end of his eye socket his eyes were dark brown his face was beveled with almost no fat on it. He then put him down just behind him and then he start doing a weird knock and waited a few seconds until the door slowly open showing a well dress man that didn't look like he belong in the slums and with a smooth voice "What are You doing A-"

"Ken don't say my name out loud I just finish a fight that end with the gang leader dead not even twenty minute you know them on Sakura street." A said

Ken look slightly surprise as Ken let them in an start showing them through a walkway with multiply doors.

Joey POV

"Yeah a bunch of punks that thinks there real shit because they killed an old lieutenant of a Kamkuza family. They were going have a meeting with a couple of family due to their action but if you killed their leader then you might have just earn a couple of favor from them." As he finish talking he stop at a door that was half way in the hallway and open the door inside had an operating table with an old man cleaning his operating tools as the man

"Well if it wasn't for this kid that they were going to cut out his tongue they would have shot me and possible kill me this kid was planning to put the knife that they were going to cut his tongue with, in the leader back but he turn and got his gut cut through clean some of his inside were coming out before he died. So we escape and ran here to get clean up and take care of my bullet wound and his cut no I'm good for now do the kid first." A explained to Ken but he told the old man when he point toward the table to work on him so the old man told me to get on the table it was kind of hard with one hand but I was able to the old man take off my clothes said he need to get to my cut and my bruises I look at A he said it was ok so I just let him do it then he started clean my wound it hurt but I'm use to pain then he gave me a wood block to put in my mouth which I did then he got a needle out with some kind of stitching he look at me and told me to close my eyes which I did and then started sewing it shut it it took a while and was very painful with some tears escaping but I didn't yell in pain after ten minute the old man said he finish with me cut and as I sat back up the old man that he not finish and he would work on my bruise I told it was okay then A ask

"What would your parent ask why you are coming home with all these bruise some of them are pretty bad." But A look like he know what my answer was going to be but I answer "No my parent divorces and my dad is a drunk and he doesn't care if I come home with bruise just as long as I have my rent money and if I don't well it not always gang that give me bruise." No one in the room didn't look that surprise about me story guess there use to this kind of stories I won't be surprise if they were Kamkuza with how well taken care their supplies are. A finally start speaking.

"We'll let the old man take care of your bruise might as well it not every day that someone want to take care of you." So I just went back to laying back and let the old man take care of my bruise he took out some kind of liquid and he spread it on my bruise for a while it was cool then they heat up but switch back and forth for a while after a few minute the old man went over to A he told him to take off his clothes he did A had a six foot tall with a body that looks about 205 pounds he was built of a Muay Thai his muscle where small but clearly seen compact thought you can see he had multiple scars from either training or getting cut on all over his body. On his back there was a tattoo of a black dragon with reddest eye he ever seen covering his entire back {Look just like on the ultra-rare vanilla card}

Then the old man started talking "well you got lucky it went through your shoulder clean whoever shoot either wanted a clean shoot or he a terrible shoot it take a couple of minute with stitches I-" A interrupt "no I want you to burn them shut it quicker. Just get me a wooden block. " The old man just nodded his head.

I though A was crazy but he just look like calm as the old man started heating up a knife but I got worried for him as old man walk toward him but A see my worried smile like everything going to be alright even when the blade burn his skin he still had the same smile it only took a couple second then the old man was done then the old man brought out a new outfit for A and surprising me he also brought outfit for me as well "here you go" A said as he hand the old man ten gold coins then the old man bowed to A and me and then left the room that when I decide to ask A what happen.

"Um A why did the old man get me an suit and where did he take are old clothes" A just look amused by my question.

"Well he got use these outfits because they are going to burn are old clothes." I was going have an outburst but it end in my mouth what came out of his mouth next. "It so we don't get link with the crime that happen earlier." An I lowered me head.

That when I was remember that I killed a man even though he tried kill me and A but I still felt dirty then sudden A put his hand on me I look up to see his face and he had a kind smile on it.

"Hey Kid don't think about what you did you saved our life you did good today how about you change into your outfit here I change in the bathroom." So he went out of the room after five minute I was having a hard time with my button shirt and tie when A came back and found me he laugh and help me fix my outfit. After that Ken and A talked a little and A paid Ken a couple of gold coins and walked out with me following when there was a car outside waiting then A started walking toward the car.

"Hey A when did you have this car? Didn't we run here" I said

A just smiled about "Well I always had the car I just need someone to get it from my house so it about nine at night I give you a ride home."

I had a check smile "my mom said to never take ride with stranger and with you taking care of me I feel like your spoiling me and trying butter me up. You might take advantage of me oh my poor pre-teen body ah ah." I just couldn't keep a straight face and just laugh A join in shortly after "I live in red district on 33th street the apart-" A interrupted "Thousand hill Apartment."

I was surprise that he know the Apartment "How did you know." I ask A excited that he know maybe he lived there and he could hang out with me when dad was angry which be most of the time.

But he looked solemn grim on his face and with a sadden voice "I use to have a friend that lived there I use to stay with them until they made a couple mistake." The grip on the steering wheel tighten as he continue telling his story.

"They started hanging out with a terrible person they started doing thing that person did because it help connect with that person they started drinking started doing hard drug started braking the law unnecessarily which lead to worse people and crowd until she started having in with multiple Yamkuza family and mafia family when a civil war between the family's started between the Yamkuza and the Russian mafia fifteen years ago. Both group started gain support with the thug and gangs of Japan, China, Russia, and Pacific Inlands. Some of the Yamkuza where staying at their place as a starting point but they didn't tell them about the war if they did they would have prevented the shootout they had with some gang member that decide to join the Russian they were picking up some drug that my friend were selling that was the first shootout in the war and my friend caught twenty bullet in there body all because I didn't warn them to stay away."

As he was telling this story tears started falling down his face as continue driving then in depressed voice "All because I wanted them in my life all because I wanted her to be with me." He whispers at the end."

"It all happen a Thousand Hill apartment it was because of that person I loss the best of best friend.

I started looking down and crying for making the man who saved my life took care of my injuries and gave me a ride home and because of that I made him relive that terrible memory that he truly regrets his past mistake he must have heard me cry he touch the top half of my back with his hand

"Kid I didn't tell you that story to make you sad it was to tell you to be careful with your choices my mistake have cost me my childhood, my family, my best friend just because I want to prove I was a true Yamkuza member. I joined a family when I ran away from my orphanage home at seven started doing minor job at your age I was about to become a full family member at sixteen but that when it happen after that the Yamkuza told that I never be able join them. so I left for about fourteen year this is actually my first year back I still have some friend from then like Ken but I'm trying to avoid getting invalid with their work."

I understand know that A was trying to teach me maybe I wasn't on the correct road in life being in Hirutani gang. "but who going to help me with all the gang that want fight me I don't have many friend." I said truly wondering how I was going to survive.

A looked straight head looking at the road with his face scrunch up thinking of idea then he started speaking "Well maybe I could teach you how to defend yourself after my fallout with Yamkuza I went to Thailand and improve my Muay Thai I follower it way for eight year before I study under some of the best Muay Thai fighters in Thailand for seven year and was instructor for four of those seven before I became a professionally duelist but after five years I retired but I was the world champion for three of those years but the prevised champ retiared before we can have a duel."

I was confused I never heard of a professionally duelist before." What is a professionally duelist and why did you want to became it." As I watch as his face looked a little shocked then he smile slightly " Well I became a professionally duelist because I loved the game the strategy it has the rush of not knowing what your opponent will play there spell and trap it great feeling. But there many duelist some just like playing with friend there some that like collecting them and then there those that want be the very best but that for the reason why I became professionally duelist but have you ever heard Duel Monster."

I was stun that he played what was a children card game "yeah I have but I never played it never could every one of my friend think it to childish. They make fun of the kids that do and I could never afford any pack to get some cards."

A looked like he was in deep thought as he drove into the parking lot of the apartment complex "Well I might be able to help you and your problem at home and with the gangs if you're interested I need a sparring partner and I was thinking about becoming pro again I want you to become my student in both but I need you to quit your part time job and come over to my apartment five time a week so I can teach you properly but I pay you 20,000 yen biweekly so what do you say." I was stunned that was more than enough to pay the rent and have some left over to take care of his sister and his needs. A then stop in one of the open parking spot that wasn't far from the apartment the deal was too good to pass.

"Just tell me when and where I be there A." A just looked confused for a sec before laughing at a realization "I never told you my name did I. he continuing laughing at his mistake. "My name is Azul so kid get to sleep and come over to Keystone Ave and Brendon St the apartment named is Midnight Fall I be waiting out front for you." I was surpised how close he was to my school it only take me three minute to reach his apartment complex " That work for me and thank Azul for everything."I got out of the vehicle and walked to the apartment before I went inside I listen to hear if my dad was still awake the tv off so most likely he was in a drunk slumber I walkin silently and went to my room got change and went to bed but before I went to sleep I had one final thought that I havnt had since me and my sister were still living together 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

Azul POV

I was driving away toward his apartment when his cell phone ringed and he answered it "Hey Pegasus how you been." And Pegasus in his slightly higher pitch but smooth voice "OH Azul boy I been wonderful in my mansion but I need some help with some new ruling I plan on making and I was wondering if you can help me out." I was delighted at the prospect at helping Pegasus with these rules "I would be delighted to help you out with these new rules and I even have some idea for some new cards and cards effect and even a new mechanic for monster card think of calling them union and gemini monster." Pegasus made an amused laugh "Azul boy what a delighted idea but we need to make an appointment for you to come over but my schedule is busy for six month then I got to show up for regionals around the world when season start." I just chuckle "I was planning to come out of retirement so maybe we can meet up at one of the regionals in japan."

Pegasus laugh heartfully "what wonderful news it been a while sense I seen a good duel maybe after the rule change we can have a wonderful duel to show off these new rules." I finish driving to my apartment parking lot and as I parked and got out "That a great idea I meet you in about four month for the rule change I write out of few examples of the idea for new monster card talk to you later Pegasus" "Bye Azul boy." as we finish are talk and I walk to the front door I looked back to the sunset "I felled once with my friend but maybe just maybe I can save Joey for this world." As finish saying I turn around and closed my door.

 **Alright Joey casual deck when season zero start will be his battle city deck so**

 **Monster Cards**

 **2x Alligator's Sword**

 **3xAx Raider**

 **2x Baby Dragon**

 **1x Battle Warrior**

 **3xGaroozis**

 **1xGiltia the**

 **2xTiny guardian**

 **1xGearfried the Iron Knight**

 **1xswardsman of Landstar**

 **1xHayabusa Knight**

 **2x Panther warrior**

 **1xRocet Warrior**

 **1x Time Wizard**

 **Spells Card**

 **1x Energy Drain**

 **1x Fairy Boxx**

 **1x Foolish Burial**

 **1xGiant Trunade**

 **1xLegendary Sword**

 **1xLighting Blade**

 **1xMonster Reborn**

 **2xPolymerization**

 **1xPot of Greed**

 **1xQuestion**

 **1xRoulette Spider**

 **1xScapegoat**

 **1xShield and Sword**

 **1xSilent Doom**

 **Trap Cards**

 **1xChasm of Spikes**

 **1xCollected Power**

 **1xSkull Dice**

 **1xCrush Card Virus**

 **1xGraveroobber**

 **1xKunai with Chain**

 **1xMagic arm shield**

 **1xNurtrient Z**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1xFlame Swordsman's**

 **1xThousand Dragon**

 **1xAlligator's Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2 Humble Beginning's

**Brooklyn Rage**

 **I would like to have a beta tester to check my story so I can the best story for you guy that read my stories and thank LolORNot for help improve my summary but on a good note. This will have the first duel of the series it going to be a very basic duel and explain the game more then anything and I'm going to use new and old cards like fusion are old card but the be new card in it for this duel like so there be no real extra deck. This well not be are real deck the character use in the series it just for is duel after this story I be using some real deck that are use now in the trading game so expect goat format, Yugi/Kibia format, and one deck the OC well use is well for those that played in 2008 in September you should know what it is it was tier 0. I never played competitive I was in middle school when this came out I'm actually think about coming back into it but as a casual player because my favorite card was and will always be Red Eyes Black Dragon and that the deck I would buy and it will be showing up in this series but much latter like season 4 long. Do too how broking it would make the game it if Kibia had a xyz/blue eye deck at the beginning of the series, that meta now and I do plan on including cards that that are hand trap like Sphere Kuriboh the ultimate troll in duel link and made Max C but not sure about that one and it counter parts. But enough about that on with the story**

 **Bold is Author notes, important information, Yugioh Cards or just Plain Yelling**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own yugioh yugioh is own be Shonen jump Kazuki Takahashi Toei Animation please support the official release**

 **Chapter One from Humble Beginning**

 **Timeskip (Eight Month Later)**

 **Time 5:45**

 **Joey Life Points 400 Azul Life Points 1250**

 **Joey Field 1 card Four Star Alligator Swordsmen Atk/1500 Def/1200 no facedown**

 **Azul Field 1 set Facedown Monster two facedown spell/trap cards**

Joey POV

I was trying to think of a way out of this sticky situation I put myself in 'Man this is bad I got no spell or trap card in my hand.' He had **Rock Spirit, Baby Dragon** , and **Yormugarde**.'

And where using the rules that Azul made for his meeting with Peg-something 'Man I wish I put **Metalmorph** now but no I put it in my side deck for **Dragon Seeker**. Which is now in the grave yard do to a well-played **Michizure** he let me destroy one monster to get me relax and not attack with Hero of the East equip with **Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou?**

' "Joey you got to remember I been playing this game for eight years, you started three month ago you're doing great remember to have fun I have professional duel that only last thirty sec you lasted sixteen turn against an old but still good Beatdown deck that won me my first regional championship." Azul tried soothing me ever since he put me under his wing so to speak he been helping me with my school work, helping me with my life at home and keeping the gang off my back including my old one Hirutani gang.

"Alright Azul I play set one card facedown which was Yormugarde and then I attack your face down with my Alligator Swordsmen." As I yelled I pushed my card toward his facedown

He slowly turned it over I twisted my face in disappoint after seeing it, It was **a Three Star Cocoon of Evolution Atk/0 Def/2000** and then my life points drop to zero.

 **Joey Life Points 0 Azul Life Points 1250**

"Ugg that the fifth time in a row man sometime it feel like I never be able to win against you." I said sadly as I picked up my cards from the field and graveyard to put back into my deck It was an alright deck it had some good cards in it like Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, Dragon Seeker and my ace Sword Hunter

It got stronger the more monster it destroy by two hundred but a drawback is that each monster he destroy become an equip card and took a spot in my spell/trap zone. So it can get as strong as ATk/3450 but it take the entire spell and trap zone spots and while he got me close to winning it just didn't feel like it was the perfect ace for my deck.

"Now Joey you have improved greatly since you started remember your first deck you made." Azul said with a smirk on his face I just faceplam myself my first deck was an all monster deck with the coolest looking monster even though most of them were low level monster.

'What they looked so cool have you seen Armed Ninja, Pharaoh's Servant or Kagemusha of The Blue Flame for low level monster. They have some of the coolest picture tell me that Pharaoh's Servant doesn't have a cooler design then Spirit of The Mountain or Mystic Horseman I dare you…..'

'Wait why am I argue against myself ' I looked at Azul slightly agitated as I put away my deck in my deck holder and as I took of my jacket that I was wearing and started changing into my workout outfit. "You did that on purpose you know that I would only pick the coolest looking monster and that why we made this bet."

Azul was putting away his deck as he got his standing Mu Ren Zhuang or a wooden dummy they were really just a big post with a bunch of little post that came out sideway and pointed toward you it was to practice attacking and in some case defending this one moved when you attack it and I was supposed to make sure that the wooden post wouldn't hit me.

"So because I beat you five times this time I want you to do fifty push up and seventy five sit-ups break your push-up into five set of ten and the sit-up into three set of twenty five. But before that I want to stretch for ten minute today we are focusing on blocking with your elbows and forearms. So focus on stretching arm and back." Azul always set my push-up base of my how many time he wins against me but if I only duel him once he make it a big number I tried it once two week ago made me do one hundred and fifty push-up and then made me spar him only using my hand and elbows that was a tiring day.

"Alright Azul-Sensei bring it on." Words that I regret and thanks later

(Two Hours Later)

"I can't move arms I can barely lift my legs." I whispered as I suck in as much air as I could as I lay down in my own sweat puddle as we finish practice/workout.

"Joey you did great today your elbows strikes are getting better and your punches are more accurate and more fluid your Muay Thai is more like Irish Muay Thai though." Azul walked up to me and looked down to me as he was speaking he had a smile but to the end he picked his head up and had his hand on his chin as he probably was thinking why I focus on my arms when he focus on his knees and elbows.

'What I like use my arms there nothing wrong with that.' I thought

"Well each there own I guess it okay to have a different style from me. I know that all of the greatest fighter that ever lived has one thing in common." Azul said while he started walking to clean up the floor and put away the wooden dummy I was started getting curious what they have in common.

"Aright I bite what they have in common, Other than then all start as beginner." As I ask then rapidly adding the latter half.

"They all have different fighting style." He explained as he finished putting wooden dummy.

"What do you mean by that there plenty of fighters that know the same style?" I asked confused he know that so why did he say that.

"What I'm mean is that a fighter has an certain fighting style I'm an fighter that will wait for the right opportunity to strike I like feeling out my opponent to get there rhythm for fighting. You I notice like establish the pace of the fight catching your opponent off guarded then my teacher are defense where he only reacts if you attack first that what I mean. "

That when it click in my brain like in martial art movie there are so many way to fight. Azul continue as he started clean up sweat on the floor

"So there is not perfect style everything has a counter to it think of duel monster same concept remember that duel where I use defense monster and tokens to hold off your monster and had spell and trap to stall until you deck out that how my master would have fought." Azul finish explaining as well as finish clean up and then hold out his hand to pick me up.

I took it and he picked me up and then I started getting ready to take a shower with the supplies I brought over after the first week my dad didn't like how I came home smelling like roadkill and tried 'teaching me a lesson' but I just left and took a shower at Azul place now I just mostly stay at Azul place until my father past out in alcohol dream I still pay rent over there just so some of it can go to the alimony for my mom and sister.

After a twenty minute shower I got out and dressed in my street clothes, just a pair of old deams jean white tea with some white socks and Azul cooked some dinner for us to eat, but while we were eating talking about school and duel monster Azul asked me if I wanted to meet an old friend/rival of his in his early day

"So Joey what do you say do you want to meet a duelist nearly as good as me." Finishing with a smirk

I laughed at the smirk on his face "I'm ready when you are" and then got up to put my plate in the sink and wash them; I need to help out he pretty much took me in so I do all the chores that I could from cleaning the rooms, sweeping the floors, cleaning the table and do the dishes but if Azul see me he would always help me always saying "Clean up Clean up we all do are share."

So after finishing cleaning the dishes we packed up are deck and Azul packed up a three cylinder holder and put them in a gym bag and put them in back of the car with couple of deck he use and the deck I use against Azul and a new one that I been building on my own and even Azul doesn't know yet. We then got out the car and Azul got the bag and we head over to a game shop that was close to Domino High School and parked at a game shop called Game really creative but we got out and headed inside their behind the counter was what looked like a six year old boy with a weird tri-color star shape hair then Azul asked nicely

"Excuses me young man I'm looking for an old friend named Solomon Muto do you know where he is." The kid looked at us and then quietly answered

"Sorry sir we are about to close but you can come back at nine in the morning when we open but as I-"then an elderly man voice yelled out "Yugi are you done stocking the new board game yet I need you to help me try out Fury of Dracula to see if it a good game it looked good but I think Dracula is a little overpower for new players."

Yugi just smiled gently and even for yelling it was quieted "Yes Grandpa but we have customers I was just telling them that we were about to close."

Then you can hear a couple of boxes fall down as the heavy step where coming to the door that mostly lead to the back door then a sixty/seventy year old man open the door slightly breathing hard and bending over trying to catch his breath.

"I hope you heh you didn't show them heh out yet. Heh heh I have an old friend coming over." That when Azul smirking decided it was his time to talk

"Well Solomon or do you prefer your old nickname Gambler." Solomon started laughing but cough before resuming laughing "I haven't gone with that name since I retired completive duel monster." Yugi perk up and slightly louder than before "Grandpa you use to play duel monster professional that so cool, what deck do you have what was your ace how good were you how-"

"Slow down Yugi slow down one question at a time I was Japans Champion five times and regional's champ twice but it was a long time ago this was before even flip effect was a thing. Man Eater Bug cost me a Japan championship when it first came out. But excuse me I been rude to this young boy so what is your name" as he stuck out his hand

I Smiled and shook his hand and told him my name "Katsuya Jonouchi but you can call me Joey."

Azul smirked at that "A Man Eater Bug it might be a tech card now but once it was a very important staple card back in the day that was fifteen year ago."

Solomon smiled at the first half but as soon as the second half came out he was have a small storm cloud rain on him at the reminder of his age, before quick sobering up

"Man there wasn't even a limited/ban list yet at least Pegasus made card that really counter each other now so we don't have a ban list anymore."

Azul then grumpy said "I still think that all Kuribohs and it cousins should and always be banned for life completely and then melt the keys away."

Solomon just laugh at what Azul said "You're just mad at what I did to you at your first Regionals. You should have known that a simple beat down deck has a hard time against stall."

"No my deck had equipped cards to handle stall no what it can't handle was an all Kuribohs deck with spell and trap that switch my monster battle position and then as soon as they were in defense position Tragedy them away that was one of the reason they started banning cards to begin with at least Mirror Wall can be played around no you got Tragedy to be banned for three format THREE-"Solomon tried interrupting "No-"" **THREE"** Azul yelled after explaining his hatred for Kuribohs.

Solomon backed down and said "While you're right it was almost considered almost Tier 0. That how good it was but the one I use the most was and still is a defense deck with but my ace back then was Soul Tiger with new card that have come out the one I reliable use the most are Big Shield Gardna and the second strongest card in my deck the Grave Keeper Oracle.

Why I and Yugi looked confused Azul just made a small chuckle "So you have created a Grave Keeper deck it a little slow for my taste but I can see the usability of it but I made a new deck as well my old warrior deck was a good deck but against the new deck they created and release it no longer as good for professional duels you want to try are new deck out."

Solomon just grinned as he heard those words come out of Azul mouth "Just like old time" Azul also grinned "Just like old time."

So Solomon lead us to the back room or what I thought was a backroom but really was stairs that lead to living room guess Solomon turn his bottom part of his house into his shop they weren't a lot of people from what I seen it was only these two that lived here but as soon as we got to a table Azul reach into his bag and pulled out the three cylinder "Hey Solomon do you want to play with a play mat."

"No I'm good my card sleeve will do the trick."

As Azul put two away two away he kept one out the Cylinder was the darks black I ever seen with the top was blood red as he open the top he pulled out it had a black dragon with red eyes roaring into the sky on a breaking ground but I seen this before where have I seen that dragon before that when I remembered

"Azul is that the same dragon that on your back." I ask

He continue to put setting his side up he said "yes the **Red Eyes Black Dragon** is my favorite card I have four of six of them two have evade me for a while but no one has found them either and while he a powerful card it not in this deck even though he fits in this deck that deck is reserved for only the toughest of duels and only when I'm serious want to crushed someone this one has a different Ace."

As he finished he looked Solomon in the eyes and Solomon looked back then they yelled

"Let's Duel"

 **Solomon 2000 Azul 2000**

 **Solomon no monster no facedown**

 **Azul no monster no facedown**

They drew five cards then Azul pulled out a coin and said "Solomon you chose" as he flipped it in the air

"Tails" Solomon called as everyone watch it hit the table landing on heads.

"Alright I chose to go second so you have first turn."

"Ok I set one monster facedown then put two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Solomon 2000 Azul 2000**

 **Solomon one facedown monster**

 **Two facedown**

 **Azul no monster**

 **No facedown**

"I draw" Azul as he draw he had six card "I summons **Twin-Headed Behemoth** in attack mode

 **Twin-Headed Behemoth Three Star ATK/1500Def/1200**

"But that not all I also play **Black Pendant** what Black Pendant is the equipped monster which is Twin-Headed Behemoth gains 500 ATK." Explained Azul to me and Yugi

 **Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

"Twin-Headed Behemoth attack his face down" as he pushed his card towards Solomon Facedown monster Solomon flip his card showing

 **GraveKeeper's Recuiter Three Star ATK/1200Def/1500**

"You activated my GraveKeeper's Recuiter effect when this card if I control it is send to the graveyard I can add 1 GraceKeeper's monster with 1500 or less Def from my deck to my hand."

Solomon then went through deck and add one monster into his deck.

"That ok in my main phase two I set three face down and end my turn."

 **Solomon 2000 Azul 2000**

 **Solomon no monster**

 **Two face down**

 **Azul One monster Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

One Black Pendant equipped to THB two facedown

Solomon draw his card which then he looked confused for a second "are we using the new rules or are we use old rules."

Azul then looked as he thought the question over "Hmm are okay playing with the new rules of tribute or are you not sure about them."

Solomon then chuckled "I'm good with the new rules."

"Alright I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

 **Solomon 2000 Azul 2000**

 **Solomon one set monster**

 **Three face down**

 **Azul One monster Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

 **(I'm Calling Twin-Headed Behemoth THB from now on)**

 **One Black Pendant equipped to THB two facedown**

"Well Solomon if you not going to make a move to advance the game I well." Said Azul as he draw he's card.

"If that what you believed then make your move." Solomon calm said

"I summon **Element Dragon** in attack Position

 **Element Dragon Four Star Atk/1500Def/1200**

"Now I attack your face down with THB." Azul explained

Solomon flipped his facedown to show **GraveKeeper's Priestess**

 **GraveKeeper's Priestess Three Star ATK1000Def/1500**

"Do to my Priestess effect if I have no field spell card the field is treated as **Necrovally** and all GraveKeeper's monsters gain 200 ATK and Def

 **GraveKeeper's Priestess ATK/1200Def/1700**

"Even still it is still weaker than my THB." Azul said

Solomon just smirked "that would be true if I don't activate my trap card and flip one of his facedown Castle Walls

Azul just grunts then Yugi asked "What does that card do Gramps?"

"Well Yugi this trap card raises my Def up by 500 so now my monster Def is stronger than his ATK."

 **GraveKeeper's Priestess ATK/1200Def/2200**

 **Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

Yugi looked excited "what happens when that happens."

Then I answered "Azul take the different with his life points."

 **Solomon 2000 Azul1800**

 **Solomon GraveKeeper's Priestess ATK/1200Def/2200**

 **Three face down**

 **Azul One monster Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

 **Element Dragon Four Star Atk/1500Def/1200**

 **One Black Pendant equipped to THB and two facedown**

Yugi looked surprised that I was the one that answered "Whoa you know how to play Duel Monsters." He suddenly was all giddy about the prospect that I could play Duel Monster that he was almost jumping in glee yeah actually paying attention in school increase my vocab still bad in math though.

"Yeah Azul been teaching how to play for the last eight months and well how to defend myself as well." I told Yugi but when I told him about defending myself he seemed to not that part as much and while he was touching his pointer finger together he said something under his breath

"It alright you can say what you need to say I'm not going bite you for having a different opinion." I smirked then I some him blush in embarrassment that he was caught.

"I said that I don't like violence or anything that relate with it." Yugi said with some uup in his quiet voice.

"Well that how you feel that ok some people don't and some people do it how the world work people and their opinion." I was proud that he felt that way but he need to know that not everyone going to feel the same way.

That when I notice that Solomon just finished his turn by tribute his Gravekeeper's Priestess's for GraveKeeper's Chief

 **GraveKeeper's Chief Five-Star ATK/1900Def/1200**

But he still had the Priestess's on the field that should be in the graveyard

"Ah excuse me shouldn't your Priestess's be in the graveyard because you have to tribute for your Chief is a five star monster?" I asked wondering why it was still on the field and why Azul would let that by.

"Grandpa what does he mean by Tribute and why would stars matter in Duel Monster?" Yugi asked confused why I'm asking my questions

Solomon ponder for a few second on how to answer both question in one answers

"Well Yugi Stars determine how strong your monster use to be the higher your stars the stronger you monster was usually was but with new rules that happen five month ago it changed the rules that Five Stars and above can no longer just be summon on the board like it used to be Five to Six Stars need to Tribute one of my monster while Seven to Eight Stars need Two Monster. While there are monster need three or more but that because of card effect, Which leads to Joey question and please call me Solomon but the reason why Priestess's still on the field is because of GraveKeeper's Chief Effect While I can only have control of one of them at a time when this card is tribute summon I can get one GraveKeeper's monster from my graveyard and I chooses my Priestess's to return from my graveyard so that why it still on the field. I also played **Pot of Greed** this turn to draw two more card in my hand"

I nodded my head as I understood what was being told then Solomon played a field card

"I play **Necrovalley** this Field card changes are field into the Valley of the Kings but most importantly All my GraveKeeper's monster gain 500 ATK and Def and you can't touch my graveyard."

 **GraveKeeper's Priestess ATK/1700Def/2200**

 **GraveKeeper's Chief ATK/2600Def/1900**

"So the reason use chose Priestess was for the extra two hundred ATK and Def instead of getting your Recuiter."Azul ask Solomon

"Yes but also if you have a face down to take away my Necrovalley I still have a NecroValley on the field." explained Solomon

"then I play **Ancient Tactics** this card can only be activated if Necrovalley is face-up on the field and I can activate one of the following effects Target one face down monster and if I don't destroy it during the my End Phase it return face down or the effect I'm going to use target one GraveKeeper's in my graveyard and special summon it and I choose GraveKeeper's Recruiter this card cannot be negated by Necorvalley and if this face down card is sent to the graveyard I also draw a card."

 **Solomon 2000 Azul1800**

 **Solomon GraveKeeper's Priestess ATK/1200Def/2200 GraveKeeper's Chief ATK/2600Def/1900 and GraveKeeper's Recruiter ATK/1700Def/2000 facedown**

 **Two face down**

 **Azul One monster Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

 **Element Dragon Four Star Atk/1500Def/1200**

 **One Black Pendant equipped to THB and two facedown**

I was amazed by this play not only did he bring out a strong monster he was also able to get his monster out of the graveyard but also boost them to unbelievable power I rarely seen this type of playa Azul said that it could really be bad if I relay on it too much.

"Now I attack your element dragon with my GraveKeeper's Priestess and due to the boast from Necrovalley it can destroy you." Solomon pushed he's card to Element Dragon

"Not so fast you activate my trap card **Negate Attack** to stop all your attack this turn. "Azul explain as he tried stopping Solomon attack but the smirk on Solomon face said that expected that then he flipped on of his face down which was **Trap Jammer**.

"What does that card do Grandpa?"Yugi asked

"Trap Jammer negated any trap card so they don't do there effect. So Negate Attack that would end my turn now doesn't work and my attacks continue." Explain a slightly smug Solomon then the smug smile fades at looking at the Chester like grin on Azul face.

"That fine I expected you have a card for one of my trap so I use the one that was most expendable now I chain the card I really was plan on using **Mirror Forces**." Azul explain as he lean back to in the chair as he pulled his hand behind his hand, as Solomon picked up the card and started looking at it and to see if it the real card as me and Yugi laughed at his actions.

After a minute of checking the card Solomon slowly put the card back down and sighed slightly. "While I didn't want to use this card yet and was supposed to end this duel but I chain Mirror Forces with **Magician's Circle** and because Mirror Forces only destroy Attack positions I Special summon my ace GraveKeeper's, **GraveKeeper's Oracle** from my deck in face up Defense position." As he was speaking he was looking in he's deck for it and after he find it he reshuffle he's deck and put back in it position.

 **Solomon 2000 Azul1800**

 **GraveKeeper's Recruiter when flipped ATK/1700Def/2000 facedown GraveKeeper's Oracle ATK/2500Def/2000**

 **Azul Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/2000Def 1200**

 **Element Dragon Four Star Atk/1500Def/1200**

 **One Black Pendant equipped to THB**

"Now I active one of Oracle effects and I choose dropping the ATK and Def of the monster on the field by 2000."Solomon explained as he was looking at his empty hand

 **Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK/0000Def 0000**

 **Element Dragon Four Star Atk/0000Def/0000**

"I end my turn. "Solomon said thought with some worries

"My Turn I draw. "Azul then looked at his cards "that last turn was really goo to stay alive and in most game it would work but I just had a great hand first turn. I had Negate Attack, Mirror Forces, THB, and these two cards I play **Countdown** discard one card from my hand and Azul send **Jar of Greed** and then I Tribute summon my THB to summon **Tri-Horned Dragon**

 **Tri-Horned Dragon Eight Star ATK/2850 Def2350**

Yugi pulled on my shirt to get my attention "Yeah Yugi."

"If that an Eight Star why did he only Tribute one monster instead of two?" ask an confused Yugi then I explained "Countdown temporary lower the Star levels by two as long as you discard a card from your hand making Tri-Horned Dragon a Six Star this turn so he only need to tribute one monster." Then Yugi nod that he understood what I was saying.

"Now while that is a strong card you can't attack my life points directly and my monsters are all in defense position." Solomon said as he was confused why Azul said he would end this turn.

"That because of this card **Game Control** what Game Control does I can change one face up monster position or the effect that I will be using I can tribute one of my monster to take control of one of your face up monster and I tribute my Element Dragon to take control of your GraveKeeper's Oracle then he put Element Dragon in the graveyard and took Oracle.

"Now I attack your facedown with Oracle but no need to take it to the graveyard because as soon attack you directly with Tri-Horned Dragon and take all of your life point."

 **Solomon 0000 Azul1800**

 **Azul wins**

"Good game Solomon." Azul said as he took he's right hand out to shake Solomon and Solomon shake Azul hand.

"Good game Azul."

It was a good game it just was a little short but if Solomon was second turn it might be a different game.

"Whoa that was cool I wish I could play." Quietly yelled Yugi

"Well you can if we get you a starter deck and then a box to get you more reliable deck." Azul said to Yugi

"Grandpa Can I have a starter deck and a box can I." Yugi begged his grandpa.

"Well you can have a starter deck but boxes are real expressive and I just don't earn enough to cover the lose." Explained a sadden Solomon as he saw the sadden yugi at you could see a him look even more depressed.

"Solomon I'm already buying five box just add one more box to it." As Azul was saying this Yugi looked up in shock as did Solomon.

"Are you sure those box a-"Azul interrupted Solomon saying

"Solomon it ok I have the money and now you can teach your Grandson how to duel and what better way then help duel my student Joey."

"Ye-wait What I can't duel an ex-champ! I yelled scaring Yugi

"No he be helping yugi with rule and helping build his deck but he won't be duel for him so you can just have a fun time helping teach Yugi how to duel but it be old rule to ease yugi into duel monster." Azul explained as he head down with Solomon to mostly get the boxes.

I looked at Yugi "Well I help your grandpa by explaining the basic of the old rules." I said as Yugi just smile I chuckled at how he looked I might be able to make a friend.

Azul (POV)

As we made are way down stair and got into the store part of the house I picked out all the different boxes that was availed then walking up to the cash register ."So Solomon how has living your dream job been." I asked even if I was his best customer I know it wasn't doing that well.

Solomon was behind the counter as he get the cash register ready as he answered "Azul you know your my best customer and you are fifty percent of my monthly income and while you keep us afloat you won't always be there for use and my old championship money was all spent burying my daughter and Yugi father all because of all that wasteful buying when I was younger, but thank you for buying Yugi his box I'm ashamed that I couldn't buy it for him I was hoping to teach him in about a week but I would have had to give him my old card and the best card I have back then was **King of Yamimakai** that wouldn't even last in this day and age."

As he was register how much I pay for the boxes I got an idea "Why don't you sponsor me it will get your store more reception and when people find out who you are the come over just to learn for you."

He stayed quiet after I explained my idea only to tell me how much I need to pay and after giving him my cash and giving me my change we started walking back we reach the top and we saw Joey showing Yugi his card that was his deck and show him a few combo with some cards .

As I was going to tell them to open their box when Solomon spoke "Azul I don't like the idea of people coming over to the story because that where you buy your deck or who I use to be but, for happiness of my grandson and helping him get past his parent death I will sponsor you for your deals just don't expect much change."

As I look at Solomon I just shock my head and said "never thought of it and after Yugi get use to duel I tell you how me and Pegasus made the rule change and are duel." He looked surprise then he answered "So you help Pegasus make the rule change that are going to be implode after the new cards coming out."

I see Yugi ask if this combo would work and Joey finding a new combo. "While I help him with new rule seen I was one of the vocal duelists about the rule change. He remembered we have meet when he quit dueling and I started and we would have duel in world championship if his company didn't have some hack into their system and he had to attendant a board meeting that where we duel in the top 16 and you beat me and that the year was your first world championship."

He nodded his head as he remembers are duel. "As I never really got out of public eye and I still was vocal. So we met up five month away at the regionals were I duel but I had to drop out at the semi-finals to talked to Pegasus we throw around a lot idea and we had a couple of different idea we duel to see those rule would stay."

Solomon was curious what some of the idea where.

"Alright I bite tell some of the rules."

I smirked as I told him the life points debacle "Well I want are life point to double but he want to increase by four time then what it now."

Solomon look shock "that a big jump but I guess that wasn't the worse of it."

"Well I wasn't but we did a good balance of both now it really the best of both world." I said as I explained some of changes "we should open these boxes with the kids." He smiled and said "that what we should do."

 **Alright next chapter some minor Deck building and I know the duel was slightly basic but it was more about showing some of the cards that be use in this series Duel link help for this first duel GraveKeeper's is an good deck in it but it slow if your opponent know your game. Hope you enjoy this Chapter**

 **The Untamed Wind Naruto**


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning of Friendship

**Brooklyn Rage**

 **Hey guys I know that I'm a new writer on this site but I need you guys to give me some feedback so I can improve my story writing to make this a better story then if I was writing by myself I don't have any beta yet so I don't have anyone pre-reading this story. But that doesn't truly matter now on with the show.**

 **(Joey POV)**

'Man Yugi has some real talent I didn't know that if I played Gravity Axe-Grarl and if Grarl the only card in my hand I can special summon him on the field without tribute a monster that help me with board control.' I was thinking when me and Yugi heard Azul and Solomon call us to open the boxes when we walked over to the living room. They put it on the coffee table there was six boxes and it look like a spell caster starter deck each box was different there was a water box, dragon box, dino box, light box, surprising a ritual box and what look like a dark box.

Azul clap his hand snapping me out of my daze "Ok Yugi your grandpa decided that he help you by teaching you how he played a spell caster/fiend deck and after you pick which box you want he take you to a different room and take out his old collection and give/trade you some cards to help your deck. You can see the shock in his face as he looked at Azul then he look at all six boxes as he look over the boxes after looking over them three different time he was going to pick up the ritual deck but half way to picking up he stop and then he pulled his hand back and walk over to the dark box and look at for a while but he slowly went and pick it up and said "I pick this one."

 **(Yugi POV)**

'I was surprised that Azul let me choose the first box out of the six, I just nod me and walked over the table that holds the boxes. I looked over the table looking at the boxes and I walked around the table looking at each box individually I didn't like the dragon or water box that much the just didn't interested me I then knock out the dino and then the light boxes. After walking around the table three times I decided that these ritual box is the only thing I don't know how to use and sense Grandpa be helping he can help teach me and as I went to pick up the box,

when suddenly _"Yugi"_ I stop midway and I look at the Dark box and I slow walked over to as I was wondering if I was slightly crazy thinking it calling to me and as I stood over it I heard it again _"Yugi_

" I then looked at it in shock and after a while I picked it up' and without thinking said "I pick this one."

"Alright Yugi why don't you and your Grandpa go over to his room so he can get his binders so if he has any card he want to trade to you." Azul spoke while I was looking at the box I just nod and softly said "Thank you" as me and Grandpa walked to his bedroom and me and him went to his bed as I put my starter deck and box on the bed

"Well Yugi I'm going in my closet to get my binder out wait for me before you open the starter pack." As Grandpa walked over to the closet and rummaged there his old collection of games and his stuff when he went around the world. I decided to tell him what happen with me and the box.

"Hey Grandpa." I said as I walked over to the closet.

"Yes Yugi do you need anything." He said with some struggle in his voice as he moved a couple of boxes

"Do you believe if I said I had a good feeling about this box?" I ask as I tried to ease into the crazy question.

"No Yugi it just means you're excited about being able to play Duel Monster. Oh I remember my first time was with this quiet cute girl we had a good chat she help me with the stuff I didn't know we kept doing that for hours. We both were so tired of hours of doing it over and over again. Like were going do after today now I will make you an adult." Solomon told me with a levy smile on his face

"I need an adult." I said a little wired after hearing that story.

" **I AM ANN AAADDUUULLTTT**." Solomon yelled that surprising didn't leave the room

( **I Regret Nothing TFS is Awesome and nothing will change that Hell the story title is a reference to LittleKuriboh's the are awesome Just don't expect them to be in every chapter.)**

After a moment of silence Solomon asks "What were we talking about."

"I hope was Duel Monster." I said with a dead tone

Then I remember why we were talking about "but is it weird if I felt like the box call my name."

After a while Solomon came out holding a few binder but he had a small and golden box on top of them he then calmly asked

"What did it say Yugi."

I was confessed for a second but then I told it just said my name then suddenly he leaped up and said

"Yes my grandson can hear the heart of the cards oh what a wonderful day." As he continue jumping in joy.

"What do you mean heart of the cards?" I ask

"It were you and your cards believe in each other and you guy belong with each other and when your deck done if you truly believed in the cards they will never fail you." Solomon explained with unbelieved amount of passion were it just filled me with the same passion.

"Alright Yugi lets open your starter pack." as he handed me the pack I open it up and it had most of the **Skilled Magician,** and **Silent Magician** , Colored Magicianlike **Ebon Magician Curran** and **White Maigican Pikeru,** with some support card like **Magicians Unite, Magican's Circle, Spell Power Grasp, Pitch-Black Power Stone** There was more card but they were just to fill that deck like **Banner of Courage** , **Shatter Axe, Conscription .**

"While it a good start it not that great I guess that why is a starter pack? Let's hope the box can fill up the holes in the deck?" there aren't any strong monster to be your Ace reliable **Silent Magician LV 8** **Eight Star ATK/3500Def1000** while powerful take too long." Solomon said a little disappointed with the starter deck.

I slowly open the box and started open the pack there was some good card from grandpa said with the field spell **Yami** which help my spell caster and fiends then there was **Morphing Jar** which was super rare in the pack. The pack also had **D.D Warrior Lady, Spirit Reaper,** and **Breaker the Magical Warrior,** for monster I got **Level Up, Card Destruction and Level Modulation** and for trap **Greed, Mirror Force** and Grandpa said the best card I got so far **Royal Decree** which was Ultra rare I got two of them a couple other rare card that are good but don't do so well with my deck.

The last pack thought seemed special like something that was a part of me was in there. I slowly open the last pack thirteen cards I got **Pot of Greed, Brain Control, Negate Attack, Bottomless Trap Hole, No Entry, Overlimit,** and for the Monster **Sangan,** A couple of **Skull Knight #1, The Fiend MegaCyber,** and one crazy secret rare **Skull Archfiend of Lighting.**

"Ah that a card base of another card I believed that the other card is a lot better." Solomon took the card and look at it.

I look at the next card as I ask what the other card name was he said " **Summoned Skull**."

"So this card then." As I showed him the card I had in my hand it was it Prismatic ghost rare style it shouldn't even be in this pack if what the box tell what to expect.

( **I can't do the card justice you should look it up it the Ultra Rare Promo Card)**

Grandpa looked shock that I had that card and then he asked what I want for the card he then showed me his binders he look at his binder and took out some of sheet full of cards some of them were super rare that I got in the box and really powerful cards like **Fusion Gate, Wonder Balloons, Gandora the Dragon of Destruction**.

"Yugi I trade you all these card for the two Skull cards." He serious ask I could see he wasn't joking he must of have ten sheet of cards and I was planning on agreeing I would be a fool to not do it but something stop me a voice _"Yugi"_ I look for the voice and it said _"Look in your hand."_

As I look down to see the Summoned Skull it was this card that spoke to me it was what made me pick this box I continue looking at it and when I was going to answer my grandpa and tell him no I thank the card in my head

'Thank You.'

"Sorry Grandpa I can't trade you Summoned Skull It was the card calling to me but that doesn't mean, I won't trade with you just not him." I said to him and while he was a little sad he completely understood me.

"I know how you feel I have a card that I won't trade for the world do you want to see it."

I thought about it for a while and I didn't see the harm of that "Sure and maybe we could trade after words some other cards." He walked over to a lock drawer and took out the key open just to have in wooden box. It was a blueish white dragon "This card is the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**. It is one of the strongest cards in the world people say there are only four cards in the world Azul says there ten but Pegasus hasn't release them in a pack yet."

I was impressed with the card but that couldn't be the only reason he wouldn't trade him. "So what make him so important to you did it talked to you like Summoned Skull did for me." He chuckled and answered.

"No no nothing like that he this resemble my friendship with an old friend I meet in Egypt we almost died in the tombs and I gave him a chance of surviving when I gave him the last of the water. We had a duel to see who got the last drink but he almost fainted in are duel and it wasn't worth his life to win. He gave me it as symbol of our friendship."

The look on his face as he remember his moment with his friend the smile on his face I havnt seen when me and mom Christmas present of our own created game where we had to build a world and then tear it down with Kaiju we created.

( **Rampage the board game.** )

"So Gramps what do you want to trade for I got couple card that I have multiple copies of."

After a few of trade that was of helping builed yugi deck with couple of defense monster, but he kept looking at Archfiend of Lighting I looked at the card to see if it want to be with me.

' _It doesn't matter to him."_ I heard in my head "Hey Gramps I notice your looking at Archfiend why don't we trade with him."

He looked a little shocked "are you sure?"

"Yeah he ok with it but let me have a look at some of those card you tried trying with me before hand."

He hand over the sheets as I look at them there where card's that caught me attention but none called to me until I got to Gandora _"master"_ I thought I heard but I didn't hear anything else "Hey Gramp's how about Gandora and Wonder Balloons for Archfiend and a Skull Knight."

He thought about it for few second "Sure I don't use the Balloons anyway and you don't quiet have enough for a full 40 card deck so the filler can be used as card to discard material. Alright let finish this deck then."

I was excited for my first duel.

 **(Joey POV)**

 **Right after Yugi and Solomon left**

Me and Azul finish watch them walk out of room "Alright Joey now it your turn and remember this deck is for fun it doesn't have to compete with me and he a beginner so no OTK gimmick deck."

I chuckled "Never even enter my mind" as I walked straight over to the dino and ritual pack while dino don't have a lot of big monster but they do have strong regular and a lot of them and the ritual so I can have some big monster for that.

"So why did you buy the fifth one no one here really use fairy or light monster wont it be better buy another box." I asked as I set up my box opening

"Eh I'm just looking for tech cards and couples of them are more common in light box so I got a better chance of getting them." Azul explained as he was on the other side of the table as he was opening light and water deck as he open it he look slightly shock as he did a double check, "Hey Joey this box says this is a light deck correct."

I looked at him like he was losing his mind.

"That what it says on the box right ne."

"Then tell me why I'm Look at a mixer of dragon and warriors pack in my light box." As he showed me the box and it for some reason they were different pack then what should be in the box they look like pack from warrior box five month ago but they were recall do to the game breaking card that were common when they should be ultra-rare like **Purple Knight, Wulf Lightsworn Beast,** and **Phoenix Gearfried**.

"Factory error I guess we'll let just split it I need a few more card for my own deck you can have dragon box." I said after looking at for a while the dragon pack are pack I haven't seen before.

"I think someone in the factory tried but this pack in the box so they can have it. Too bad I got it for him anyway." Azul laugh at the cheater misfortune.

We started opening the pack I was thinking maybe after the duel I can make a competitive dino deck to test Azul water deck that he building the dragon deck isn't working like he want it to he think it a little on the weak side. I got three **Gilasurus,** a couple of **Babycerasaurus** , **Sabersaurus,** one **Tyranno Infinity** but I missed out on big one like **Super Conductor Tyranno** and **Ultimate Tyranno** but I got some good trap like **Survival Instinct, Survival of The Fittest, Volcanic Eruption.** The spells were ok like **Big Evolution Pill, Jurassic World** and **Sebek's Blessing.** The ritual box had a couple of good card but most of it was underwhelming really like **Elemental Mistress Doriado, Skull Guardian,** and **Hungry Burger** but I got two good rituals and there monster **Garlandolf, King of Destruction** and **Demise, King of Armageddon** two big monster for this casual duel. Azul was going through his card he keep them hidden from me then it was time to split the factory error box we decided that we spilt warrior and dragon pack

The warrior pack did give us four **Purple Knight** and five **Wulf Lightsworn Beast** each and Azul did get two **Phoenix Gearfried.** I was able to get the super rare of this pack **Gilford the Lightning**. As Azul was handing out the dragon pack some spoke inside me to let Azul have the first two packs and I get the last two.

Azul was happy he got a **Dark Horus** and **Lightpulsar Dragon** in the first two packs I got some good spell card **Silver's Cry, Stamping Destruction.** In the pack but I had a special feeling about the last two.

"Alright let see what in these last two packs you could of have a Lightpulsar Dragon." Azul smiled. I closed my eyes as I opened the pack when I opened it the first card was one of the rarest card in the world **The Black Stone of Legend.**

"That shouldn't even been in the pack it wasn't even release yet." Azul said with a shocked voice as he jumped out of his seat I looked at him for him to explain after a while.

He sighed "Pegasus was going to release a few new cards for three monsters as support for them an all of them they are **Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon,** and **Red Eyes Black Dragon,** And Black Stone is one of Red Eyes support card so you won't be able to use that for when he release new cards." After he explained why I shouldn't use it I was still happy I got this super rare card but this continue I got **Return of Red Eyes, Red Eyes Fusion, Red Eyes Insight** and **Red Eyes Black Chick.** Azul just looked at me and sighed took a picture of all the card and send a text and after three minute made a call.

"Pegasus you better pick up this is serious." After a few second he started talking. "Pegasus you have a problem someone took a pair of your Red Eyes support card and release them in the world and I'm telling you this to check if the other are going to out in the world." He listened for a few

"I know that bad why do you think I'm calling you I sent you picture of the card it almost all of them just a the rest missing but your releasing those two later in the year so maybe that why there not in the pack."

"No I'm not the one to open them I was just around." He listen for a while.

"No he won't sell the cards to me and before you ask he won't sell to you either, it like you selling your deck to me it not going happen and I don't know his name. Yes I keep an eye on the cards bye." Azul look a little frustrated after the talk then he look at me

"Ok other than someone stealing for Pegasus and the problem that causes you need to be careful with this card only use them when your dueling me and until they are officially release keep them close to your chest well let open your last pack it can't be any more shocking then what already happen."

Famous last word isn't it I thought.

As I open the last pack it had **One For One, Return of the Dragon Lord, Soul Charge, Red Eyes Spirt, Summoned Skull, Allure of Darkness, Black Skull Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon, Red Eyes Heart, Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword.** After see the card I laugh and said "Someone really wants to have a Red Eyes deck don't they Azul." He just shook his head and said "You and your luck I swear if you ever want to we can go to Vegas and Atlanta and bankrupt all the casinos with your luck."

We laugh at the joke but it kind of fun the only card I'm missing is Red Eyes Black Dragon and Azul had four of six card afterward me and Azul made a couple of trade just card we try putting in are deck to test them out while I make a decent deck I told Azul I was ready.

(No POV)

Yugi and his grandpa just finish building Yugi deck when Azul came knocking "Hey guys is Yugi deck finish yet Joey finish his." Yugi look nervous as his grandpa looks at him and as said "You can do this Yugi just believed in the heart of the cards and have fun." Yugi nod and him and his grandpa walk out to the kitchen table Yugi sat across from Joey and hold out his hand "Let's have a good game." Joey look at the hand and then shock it and said "Let make it great. "And both said

"Let's Duel!"

Both of them draw five card Yugi pulled out a coin flipped it and said "You call."

Joey yelled "Tail's never faille's."

They watch as it flip in the air and all the its way to the table's and when it land bounce and spins for a while until landing on Tail's

"Alright I take first turn." As he drew his six card

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 2000**

"Alright Yug I summon **Panther warrior Four Star ATK/2000Def/1600** in attack mode an while I can't attack is turn you most likely cant swing over so it protect from most monster, but it can't attack without tribute a monster but that doesn't matter right now, I put down two face down and end my turn.

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 2000**

 **Joey card**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def1600 in Attack Position**

 **Two Facedown card**

 **None for Yugi**

Yugi just nod and drew his card he look at his card and reading his card description while he was doing this Azul was talking with Solomon

"Well at least Yugi reading his card description when Joey started he just started throwing card down it took me three day for him to finally start reading the card." Azul comment as he watches the game from the living room so he or Solomon won't help Yugi in his duel.

"While Yugi is naturally good at all game he plays he still going to make beginner mistake like everyone. I just hope Joey doesn't steamroll him." Solomon said as Yugi put one face down and set on monster in defense position and hand the turn to Joey.

"Not likely the deck is at best a starter deck material with a couple of tech cards like Panther Warrior. So it going to be hard for Joey to learn how this deck works as well." As Azul was saying this Joey was looking at his card as he was trying to make the best of his hand.

Joey just look at his card trying make a decent play then he summons **Axe Raider Four Star ATK/1700Def1150** in attack position and play **Gravity Axe-Grarl**

 **Axe Raider ATK/2300Def1150**

"Now I attack your facedown with Axe Warrior" and as he attack Yugi flip showing **Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/1400Def/1200**. "I though you would do that attack my face down with a powerful card I just thought you would tribute your card but this work better now both of your monster cant destroy my Guard do to it effect."Yugi explained "Good play Yug you got luck though you should have force me to attack with Panther Warrior but still good play I end my turn."

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 2000**

 **Joey card**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def1600 in Attack Position, Axe Raider ATK/2300Def/1150**

 **Axe Raider equipped by Gravity Axe-Grarl**

 **Two Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/1400Def/1200**

 **One Facedown Card**

Yugi draw a card I play one facedown and then I play **Silent Magician Lv 4** in attack position

 **Silent Magician LV4 Four Star ATK/1000Def/1000**

I also activate my trap carp **Pitch Black Power Stone** what is does it put three counter on itself and on my turn I can put one of those three counter on one of my monster and I put it on my Silent Magician making it one turn closer to its strongest form and raised my attack by five hundred."

 **Silent Magician Lv 4 ATK/1500Def/1000**

"I also play **Spell Power Grasp** what this do is I place 1 spell counter on a face-up card that I can place a spell counter on and then I search my deck for another Spell Power Grasp but I can only use one Spell Power Grasp so you don't have to worry about it until my next turn but my monster raise another five hundred

 **Silent Magician Lv4 ATK/2000Def/1000**

And then I play **Wonder Wand** what this card does raise my Spellcaster-type monster Atk by 500 it also has a second effect but I won't be using it-

 **Silent Magician Lv4 ATK/2500Def/1000**

then I attack your Axe Raider with Silent Magician Lv4 destroying Axe Raider.

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 1800**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def1600 in Attack Position**

 **Two Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/1400Def/1200 Silent Magician Lv 4 ATK/2500Def/1000**

 **Silent Magician LV4 Equipped with Wonder Wand two spell counters**

 **One Facedown Card**

"Well Joey it took a lot of card but I was able to get over your monster and I'm two turn away from get my strongest card out on the field I end my turn."

You could see the worry on Joey face that wasn't a beginner move.

Even Azul and Solomon look surprised at that move. Joey then draw he's card look at it for a while set one face down and end his turn but not before and a spell counter on Silent Magician.

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 1800**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def1600 in Attack Position**

 **Three Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/1400Def/1200 Silent Magician Lv 4 ATK/2500Def/1000**

 **Silent Magician LV4 Equipped with Wonder Wand three spell counters**

 **One Facedown Card**

" Well Joey it been fun dueling you it time to end this duel I draw and with that my spell counter hit four on my spell counter on my Magician an because of it effect I can get rid of my Silent Magician Lv4 to special summon **Silent Magician Lv 8.** "

 **Silent Magician Lv 8 ATK/3500Def/1000**

"And with this trap card I play I can end this duel I play **Reinforcements** this card give me five hundred ATK to a monster of my choice and I chose Silent Magician Lv 8 and now I attack Pather Warrior for game." Yugi said in excitement at how he play this game and fun he had while dueling look at Joey and when Joey look at Yugi with a shock expression on his face and then he look at the adult to see the same thing.

Then Joey did a slow clap and said "Well Yug that would work an almost anyone I think even Azul and your gramps would have had a hard time countering that but you forgot about my trap card and I use **Kunai with Chain** and use it effect to switch an opponent that attack this turn into defense position."

Yugi did a double take to the adults and then back to joey after see Joey play then ask "Why didn't you do that last turn you could of save your axe raider and would of got rid of my Silent Magician before it came out on the field."

"Well Yug I wanted to let us play a little so you can get use to the game but you play like a pro so I had to make play to stay alive but don't worry you played well."

Azul shouted "He also was afraid of your face down and didn't want to lose." Joey shouted nonsense as he was trying to denied that was the case while Solomon laugh

Yugi sighed and set one facedown and end his turn but Joey had another plan. "Sorry Yug but before you end your turn I activated a trap and well Azul and Solomon know very well I play Tragedy which destroy all face up defense monster leaving your field empty."

Solomon looks at Azul and said "So after you complain about my tactic your student deiced to take a play out of my playbook me and you are going to have a talk after this duel."

 **Yugi 2000 Joey 1800**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def1600 in Attack Position**

 **One Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/1400Def/1200**

 **One Facedown card**

Joey draw his card "We'll Yug with this card I drew say good bye to your Celtic Guard I play Garoozis."

 **Garoozis Five Star ATK/1800Def/1500**

"He just under Obnoxious Celtic Guard effect." Yugi thought as his Guard was sent to the graveyard.

"And that not all I tribute Garoozis to attack with Panther Warrior and end this duel." Joey shouted

Not so fast I activated my trap card curse of Aging when I discard one card from my hand I can decrease all your monster ATK and Def by five hundred until the end of this turn.

 **Yugi 500 Joey 1800**

 **Panther Warrior ATK/2000Def/1600 in Attack Position**

 **One Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **No monster**

 **One Facedown card**

"Well Yug you survive for an extra turn but what will you do to turn this duel around." Joey ask with a bit of arrogance in it but he was curious if he can turn this around.

"What can I do?" Yugi thought while he had wonder balloons in his hand he didn't have enough card to lower Joey monster where he can end this duel

" _I can help."_

As yugi look at he's deck he know who it was that taking in him

"I believe in my deck and I summon **Summoned Skull** as he draw the card and with that card summoned that card which was that card everyone was surprise.

 **Summoned Skull Six Star ATK/2500Def/1200**

"And I attack with summon skull taking down your panther warrior

 **Yugi 500 Joey 1300**

 **No monster**

 **One Facedown card**

 **Yugi card**

 **Summoned Skull ATK/2500Def/1200**

 **One Facedown card**

Joey look a little shock at the play and how Yugi know what card it was and said "Judge" while looking at the adult

Azul while shock saw that he didn't cheat and said "That was clean. Shocking but clean."

"I end my turn." Yugi said

Joey draw his card he look in his hand then his facedown then back at his hand then he look at Yugi, and then he put his hand on top of his deck and said

"I Surrender Yug you win." And went across the table to congrats Yugi and the adults went over and congrats Yugi they all spent thirty minute have a good time talking and trading duel monster help Yugi and Joey with new combos and deck ideas looking over idea but like all good thing the come to an end the left to go home with Joey spending the night with Azul.

Azul Pov)

As we were driving home I had a question that been running in my mind about the duel that only Joey could answer "So Joey why did you throw the game I now I said go easy on him but I didn't want you to throw the game."

Joey look surprise that I know what happen "How did you find out and did Yugi find out."

I lood at him an shock my head no "Just me and Solomon you should have pick up after you beat or lose to your opponent so why didn't you **Mystic Elf** and play your facedown **Attack and Shield**."

"While that was true he has real talent and his deck trust him and he trust his deck and it was for fun it help him grow in the game those all could be my answered but the truth is that last play where he called Summoned Skull I felt like it was his game to win there nothing to it, it was his game." Joey explained to me

After are talk we arrived at my apartment and after an hour of restructuring of our deck we head off to bed I waited for him to fall asleep.

After an hour I got up walked outside an made a call

"Well done I'm surprise that you were able deliver on your part of the deal."I said

"It wasn't easy but I have my sources and just keeping track of that box but are you going to be able to. The mystery man said

"I already have it done but the cards are just like their counter part separated for the safety of the world I have one of them the other two I send them your location just don't kill them." I explained

"That could be done but which one do you have so my men know which card to find." He ask

"Dread now are deal is done I keep an eye out for their Counterpart but their some group out there that can cause trouble a group with the seal of Orichalcos then we have Rare hunters, and the counterparts protector in Egypt." I explained

"They won't be much of a problem we just got to make sure they are kept in check. Don't call back this number if I need you I call you." he said a his final word

"Asshole." I called him as I put my phone away I walk to my room.

I look at a picture of me and my old friend as I carried her on my back as we walk through the park

"Just another day in my life."


End file.
